A prior patterned lamp is usually a fixed decorative structure for being hanged on a supporter or on wall to display a simple unchanged outlook. The only decorative effect is the twinkling of the bulb. It is without utility.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a rotary patterned lamp, which can be rotated to obtain a various decoration while the electrical wire of the patterned lamp will not be winded in disturbance and the electrical conductive connection will be maintained always for the bulb lighting. Now the features and advantages of the invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.